The Diary of Katniss Everdeen
by jadiek
Summary: Did this for aproject at school hope you like it wasn;t allowed t o include fighting sorry


Author :Suzanne Collins

The Diary of

Katniss Everdeen

The Hunger Games

Dear Diary,

Dear wretched, foolish, forsaken Capitol. Dear wretched, foolish, forsaken, Hunger Games. No other day could be as unbearable as tomorrow. If my name is to be chosen, how can I leave Prim to fend for herself. If Prim is to be chosen?

Oh, I cannot even bear the thought! My dear little Primrose I wish nothing but happiness and joy for her. Yet there is no happiness on this day in all of Panem. The thing that bothers me is its Prim's first Reaping, my fifth but certainly not our last. My mother had countless amounts that I do not know, for I never bothered to ask her. I wish I could be an arrow and the Capitol be the target. For if it was, it would be dead, nothing less than unquestionably dead.

Dear Diary,

I had promised Prim nothing bad would happen to her, but that failed to be true. When I heard Effie Trinket call out Primrose Everdeen my heart stopped, but my love for Prim brought me back and compelled me to volunteer. To volunteer to die for her, to take her place, as she would do for me. I would never let that happen, she is too precious. The other name Effie Trinket called was Peeta Mellark. The baker's son, who had saved me from starving many years ago, but now the bakers son cannot afford to be kind to me he will be trying to hard to kill me.

Dear Diary,

Saying goodbye was hard. How can you be happy when the last memory of your sister is her yelling at you to stop and come back, as they were hauling you away? How can you express sixteen years worth of feelings in an hour? I did. I stressed to my mother that she cannot space out again. That she must take care of Prim no matter what happens. Mostly importantly, I promised Prim I would win for her, for how can I ask them to hope if I have none. Gale told me to hunt to kill if I have to. The awful thing is if I do not think of them as people I'll be capable of killing.

Dear Diary,

The Tribute Train is exquisite the seats are made of something my mother calls velvet. I have never eaten so much in my life and that is not a figure of speech. There is enough food hear to feed my whole town. There are many things I have come to realize.

(1)The Capitol is stuffing us with food because a show with weak tributes is not much entertainment.

(2)That like Effie I dislike Haymitch ,the district twelve mentor. He is a drunk but we must rely on him as he is our only guide. We finally grabbed his attention and I'm glad we have it.

(3)That Peeta will do whatever it takes to survive even if it means killing me. Despite all of this, the mockingjay pin that sits on my chest comforts me. It is if I am taking a piece of my father with me as if it is protecting me. The green background on my shirt reminds me of another thing a mocking jay flying through the trees.

Dear Diary,

As I lay in bed, I think to myself. I hate the Capitol how they maneuver the tributes like their marionettes. They pull our strings in every which way to satisfy their taste. They strip away any ties from our homes as they do with our clothes and dress us up like dolls and interview us like suspects on trial .They give us the laps of luxury to live in and then whisk it away. They care not who dies in the process of their games. In fact, it seems they take pleasure in watching lives slip away. They are wasting 24 lives, hurting 24 families, letting 23 people die, and leaving one standing. I must go now for it is time for me to sleep. It's the only peace I will have from now on.

Dear, Diary,

I am going to die and I have never been surer of it than I am now. The tributes are far more skilled than I am in every demeanor. Some are extremely clever, some extremely deadly, and some look as if I were to hug them I would be crushed to death. I stand strong so they will have no reason to look down upon me I must appear as some form of a threat due to my skinny stature. I rotated into the most unpopular training stations and discovered I am reasonably good at spear throwing. I am careful though not to show off my archery skills, which I am leaving for arena. However, the other high-class tributes do not mind showing off. I soon realize that in their mind, they are the hunters and we are the very unfortunate prey.

Dear Diary,

Today is the day when it begins when I begin my fight to the death in hopes of coming out alive. Today is the day when the Hunger Games begin. I am known as many things here. _The Girl on Fire, _due to Cinna's ways with the substance, Peeta's girlfriend due to an extremely unpredictable statement. Though it is as real as my charm as Effie says it is all for the show. This is my final entree, my final thoughts to my loved ones but I am finally reminded of why I am here not to model flashy costumes or eat delicacies but rather to die a bloody death while the crowds urge my killer on .

To: Prim

Prim you are wise beyond your youth do not let anyone else tell you otherwise. Remember the meadow song every word in it is what you mean to me. As it says _Here is the place were I love you _but I will always and forever love you. Remember to tuck your tail in little duck.

Love,

Katniss

To: Gale

For what we could have had and what we did not. I call you my friend but that is to casual a word of what you mean to me. Please take care of them and don't bother teaching Prim to hunt she only weeps at the death of animals. Stay safe

Love,

Catnip

To: Mother

I love you, you know that keep it in mind. Sorry I never got know you. Keep on healing people teach Prim she is eager to learn. Don't forget to write in the family medicine book.

Love,

Katniss

To: Cinna

Please see to it that my family receives this diary when I die. Thank you for being the most extraordinary madman ever and a truly great friend. Continue to make beautiful clothes and don't let my fire go out when I am gone keep it burning bright.

Love,

The Girl on Fire

Dear Diary,

Peeta and I have won I will not explain how but only to say it was on out terms. The Capitol is furious at me I will not explain why. What the future holds no one knows.

I will only say the words of Effie Trinket. "_May the odds be ever in your favor and have a very Happy Quarter Quell". _

Katniss Everdeen


End file.
